Gohan (LOTSG)
Gohan is a Saiyan-Human hybrid and the son of Son Goku and Chi-Chi, he is also Videl's husband and Pan's father. Gohan is known to hold an immense amount of potential within himself, shown when it took 20-21 hours for the Elder Kai's Unlock Ability to finish, whereas it took Kaestos 19 hours, showing he has greater potential than the older Saiyan. Personality Biography Power Normal Ki From a young age Gohan demonstrated an incredible amount of power and potential, he survived being launched out of a stoller into a tree while a toddler with no injuries by tapping into his burgening power. During the year of preperations for Vegeta and Nappa's arrival Piccolo trained Gohan, who went from being an untrained and unskilled child with a power level normally only at 5 to having the power to fight alongside the Z-Warriors. When on Namek Gohan had some of his potential unlocked by Guru and held power equal to Vegeta's when the Saiyan Prince appearance on Earth. When enraged he could lightly injure 2nd form Freeza. After training with his father and Piccolo for three years Gohan's power increased by leaps and bounds, but he was still no match for the Android threat; after training with his father in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for one day (one year inside the room), Gohan caught up to and surpassed his father, attaining the Super Saiyan transformation with Goku implying he entered Super Saiyan 2 very briefly at some point during their training. When fighting Perfect Cell as a Super Saiyan 2 Gohan was capable of effortlessly outclassing the android and even forced Cell to regurgetate Android 18 with a hard kick to the stomach. When Cell returned in his Super Perfect state Gohan, at half power due to injuries he sustained saving Vegeta's life, was still able to defeat and kill the bio-android in a beam struggle after some motivation from his father and assistance from the other Z-Warriors. During the seven years of peace following the Cell Games Gohan's skills and power were kept sharp by sparring sessions with Kaestos, however the older Saiyan Hybrid always defeated Gohan without using more than Super Saiyan. Shortly after the Cell Games concluded Gohan's younger brother, Goten, was born. The two brothers were incredibly close despite their differences in personality, with Gohan being mature and calm while Goten eventually became immature and hyper. Eventually Gohan enrolled at Orange Star High School as while he had absorbed an incredible amount of information from homeschooling - even with the surprise training sessions with Kaestos interrupting him occasionally - his experience with others around his own age resulted in him having stunted social skills and limited interactions outside of the Z-Warriors. He met a few during classes who became good friends, including Sharper, Erasa, and Videl - he also reconnected with Lime, who had been a bit out of touch with him for about five years. After having his Potential Unlocked by the Elder Kai's special ability Gohan was noted by Kaestos to have gained a greater power increase after the ritual than he did, but couldn't enter any Super Saiyan forms. He was able to dominate the fight against Super Buu and managed to hold his own against Super Buu (SS3 Gotenks & Piccolo absorbed), however he was absorbed by the monster shortly after his father reappeared on Earth. Constant training with Kaestos and Piccolo resulted in him regaining the ability to use his power as a Super Saiyan and even allowed him to achieve true mastery of the transformations. By the time of Freeza's revivial Gohan, while in Ultimate Super Saiyan, was equal to 10% of Freeza's newly mastered final form. Kaestos noted that while he was indeed stronger than Gohan at the time he wasn't gaining new power and was simply regaining what he once had, considiring it a sign of Gohan's potential that he could even remotely keep up. God Ki After sustaining a fatal injury from Freeza, Gohan was healed by Kaestos and Picoolo, the former used some of his Super Saiyan God power to instantly heal Gohan while the latter started up Ki chest compressions. This resulted in Gohan entering Saiyan God for a brief amount of time and retaining a small amount of its power within himself. Gohan and Kaestos later trained together to assist him in mastering this new power, with Whis approaching the former with an offer of more specialized training. After Whis' training Gohan became on par with Goku and Vegeta, and even gained the Super Saiyan God transformation. Forms & Transformations *'Great Ape (Formerly) - '''Gohan once held the ability to take on the form of Great Ape due to his Saiyan heritage and having a tail, which would increase his power by a factor of 10. He lost this ability during the year he was trained by Piccolo in preperation for the Saiyans arriving when his tail was removed. *'Unlock Potential - While Gohan was on Namek he acquired this power up. It was given by Guru, who released some of Gohan's power by placing his hand on the boy's head. This did not unlock all of Gohan's potential however, as Guru found it would of overwhelmed Gohan's body at the time and without a doubt kill him. *'Super Saiyan - '''Gohan attained the power of a Super Saiyan at the age of 9 while training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with his father to defeat Cell, becoming the youngest to attain the transformation for years until his brother, Goten, attained it at the age of 7. This transformation increases his power by a factor of 50. **'Mastered Super Saiyan -''' Gohan achieved mastery of the initial Super Saiyan state while in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, allowing him to stay in the form for days at a time with no ill effects. This state also entirely negates the aggression and energy expendiature the initial form holds, allowing him to fight far longer than one who hasn't mastered the state. *'Super Saiyan 2 - '''Gohan first entered this form while in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber but passed out from exhaustion immediately, however he fully entered the form after Android 16 was destroyed by Cell. During his first few transformations into this form Gohan was sadistic, toying with his opponents and torturing them after they were beaten. This form has twice the power of the initial Super Saiyan form, increasing his power by a factor of 100. **'Mastered Super Saiyan 2 -''' Gohan mastered Super Saiyan 2 at some point during the 7 years of peace between Cell's defeat and Buu's revival. *Potential Unleashed - Gohan's full potential was unleashed by the Old Kai after he was outmatched and nearly killed by the Innocent Majin Buu, and allowed him to surpass Super Buu and dominate their fight. Gohan even managed to hold his own against Super Buu after he absorbed SS3 Gotenks and Super Namekian Piccolo, losing only because of his opponents variety of techniques and mind games. Gohan is still able to use his normal Super Saiyan forms, which he calls '''Unleashed Super Saiyan, in this state but usually uses Ultimate Super Saiyan instead. **'Ultimate Super Saiyan -' Gohan attained this form during his training with Kaestos, allowing him to become 400 times stronger than before and equal 10% of the newly revived Freeza's mastered Final Form. By the time of Champa's tournament he was noted to be capable of overpowering Frost and Zero with normal Ki had he entered the tournament. *'Saiyan God -' Gohan attained this form during the fight against the newly resurrected Freeza; when Kaestos used his own God Ki to heal Gohan's fatal injuries the power was accidently transfered to him. Shortly after the conflict concluded Gohan discovered he had this power and went to Kaestos for advice in how to properly control it, mastering it within a short amount of time and achieved a new level of power. **'Beyond Saiyan God -' Gohan achieved this state after completing his training with Kaestos and eventually Whis. By the time his training ended he held power roughly equal to Goku and Vegeta, Whis was impressed by how quickly he caught up to them. *'Super Saiyan God -' After training with Kaestos to master the initial Saiyan God power, and gaining further assistance from Whis, Gohan attained this form. He is considered on par with Goku and Vegeta. Techniques Category:Main Character(s) Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Powerful Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Saiyan Category:Human Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Human Hybrids Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Powerful Category:Good Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists